Hybrid of Fate vs Farla - The Utimate Fight
by Hybrid of Fate's Rival
Summary: THE BATTLE YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! WHO WILL WIN? FIND OUT HERE, EPIC GAMERS!
1. Chapter 1

Yo Hybrid farla says. Im gonna kill you bc you counter my squad's reviews. We bout to kill ya with the powers of capitalisation rullz!

OOOHHHH no! Deploy sockpuppets! HYbrid yells. Immediately For45Why, Fire4Heaven and Second Legion scout begin spamming their reviews furiously, making tyoos everywhere, among others.

Flygoon counters this with reposting PMs, along with St Elmos Fore and Talarc. They realsise that they are up against superior numbers but hold the intellectual advantage. Oh yeh lets make some blogs St suggests. Good idea the Guys group exclaim in unison. This is a devastating blow for Hybrid's side, as they have no real way to fight back, apart from Hybrid deciding to lie on her Beta profile about how she is good at spotting typos.

She also mobileses her guest reviewers and comreades including Doom Marine 54 and his alts to spam the Guys Group's stories mercilessly.

This causes AShxSlene writer to feel pressured into reposting her stories to rid them of the silly reviews. Showing that she is not a true member of the Guys Group and must be punished by not being allowed 10000 V-Bucks for her birthday. Seeing this effect, the leaer of Sockpuppets United and the chief spreader of lies decides to ramp up her military efforts by concluding, rightfully, that anyone who disagrees with her is a sock of one of the members of the Guys Group.

Eventually the war disappears through circulation because nobody actually cares.

SHOULD THERE BE CHAPTER TWO?


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok here mans goes," Hybrid exclaimed. "I think in the first battle we got a little too bit carried away in terms of the fact that we forgot to use pokeymans, so go dragonite!" At this, an orange dragon roared into life, scorching away those with any sense of grammatical or lexical correctness.  
To summarise, Sockpuppets United had a flying start. How would the guys group counter this?

Flygoon sent out his shiny 6IV cookiecutter-moveset flygon and dragon danced 6 times. At this point Lord Verlisify intervened and sent out a venusaur, non-shiny of course and began cursing so fury cutter could operate at maximum effectiveness.

"I will kill all people with shiny pokeymans or smogon movesets and start unnecessary drama because they be evil and hack a kids' game!" he wailed, nearly starting to cry.

Flygoon called an earthquake, but because he is part of the guys group he is an idiot, and therefore didn't affect dragonite and also only inflicted annoyance on Verlisilord's venusaur as a result of his innovative moveset.

"Guys we gotta help Flygoon!" DPLxBeAsTxSnIpE called out. He sent out his aegislash and it got a schling on and managed to KO dragonite, proving that the Guys Group were slightly better than Sockpuppets United, but were nowhere near as popular. Verlisidrama roared in anger, declared hacks were being engaged, and blocked 500 people on twitter for disagreeing with him before exploding.

Sockpuppets United and The Guys Group sized each other up, their pokemon ready to do battle once more. For45Why, Second Legion Scout and GuardianOfTheFun all sent out dragonites identical both to one another's and Hybrid's. All had very slightly different movesets and IVs so as to try and prove they weren't all one and the same. However, with the power of logic and reason (as well as cookie cutter movesets), all were defeated by Flygoon and DPL. However, during the carnage, The Leader had managed to escape, but hadn't gone unnoticed.

Hybrid stood on the floor of a canyon in an unknown location. Above her, Farla herself, armed with 6 arceuses jumped down to the floor without making a sound or breaking a bone.

"Hello there!" she said fairly quietly.

"General Farla!" Hybrid yelled.

3


	3. Chapter 3

**DOUBLE UPDATE TODAY!**

"Im bettah than u and I has more reviews on my stories!111!" Hybrid exclaims to Farla, despite the fact that she no longer writes for the pokeymohn archive and has caused more drama than the combined forces of Keemstar and Our King Logangster Paul.

"You mustn't capitalise pokehmoon namz tho," Farla replies, and tries to link her livejournal to Hybrid but it's actually just the link to Never Gonna Give You Up. Out of nowhere her socks come and warn Farla that Farla, St Elmo's Fire, Spencer841 and Talarc will review her stories, despite the fact that she herself is Farla and has had links to all the aforementioned people and replies by listing all her beliefs going over how every single fic must be. Then there are some pokemon battles.

Soon all those arguing are speaking in a manner which is so loud and obnoxious that random people who just want to write and improve at their own rate start to hear. They repeatedly tell them that they actually don't care about this obscure conflict, and just want to write just like they used to be able to.

Some people who have left the site because of these shenanigans actually decide to make a return to the archive, as they feel it is necessary to add their own case to the argument, despite the fact that they are now entirely irrelevant and are better off playing fortnite in their mum's basement and to never see the light of day.

A war goes on in the review section which uniquely has three sides: Farla's 'Guys Group', Hybrid and her socks, all actually just her but with 'different ideologies' that nobody on the site actually cares about because they're all idiots regardless, and the third site is that contingent of snowflakes who say that they represent the majority of the site (and also are involved in shipping wars) constantly exclaiming "wE wAnT tO bE lEfT aLoNe AnD tHe SiTe RuLeS dOn'T mAtTeR!". Unfortunately, due to that extremely common condition called irrelevance, all three sides die.

[meme redacted due to article 13]


End file.
